


Король (адских) вечеринок

by bfcure, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020 (fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020)



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: Crowley Loves Music (Good Omens), Dancing, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Gen, Humor, Multi, Post-Canon, do not copy to another site, fandom Tennant and Sheen 2020
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-16
Updated: 2020-07-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 17:54:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25310437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bfcure/pseuds/bfcure, https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Tennant_Sheen_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Tennant%20and%20Sheen%202020
Summary: Хастур решает: раз он не может убить Кроули, то хотя бы подгадит по мелочи и устроит разгром в его квартире. В отместку Кроули организует в Аду вечеринку. Только хорошая музыка, алкоголь и плюшки с корицей! И танцы, конечно.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 32
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020





	Король (адских) вечеринок

С тех пор, как конец света отменили за ненадобностью, прошло два месяца. Азирафаэль и Кроули ходили в рестораны, музеи и на концерты, кормили уток в парке и почти не расставались. За прошедшие годы диван в задней комнате магазина принял форму тела Кроули, и стоило ему задремать, как под головой оказывалась подушка, а Азирафаэль укрывал его одеялом. 

Над магазином располагалась квартира. Наверняка в ней имелась спальня, а в спальне — кровать. Теоретически Кроули мог спать там. Практически… Азирафаэль решил сделать перепланировку. Или ремонт. В общем, он сказал, что это его личный проект и подниматься в квартиру пока нельзя. Кроули не обиделся. Каждое живое и разумное существо нуждалось в хобби. Тем более что Азирафаэль обещал всё ему рассказать (и показать), когда закончит.

Пока Азирафаэль занимался личным проектом, Кроули, чтобы его не смущать, отправлялся в Мэйфейр. Надо же проведать растения и убедиться, что они не устроили бунт. 

Вот и в это утро, влив в себя две чашки кофе, приготовленного по старинке, в медной турке, Кроули крикнул:

— Ангел! Вернусь в пять. Столик в «Савое» забронирован на семь, не забудь!

И, не дожидаясь ответа, выскочил на улицу. Полутора часов, чтобы оторвать Азирафаэля от книг, ему хватит в любом случае.

Бентли сорвалась с места, как мальчишка, которому не терпелось пробежаться по траве, соревнуясь в скорости с ветром. И если бы полицейским вдруг вздумалось её остановить, они оштрафовали бы Кроули не за то, что он слишком быстро ехал. Его упрекнули бы в том, что он слишком низко летел.

Припарковавшись под знаком «парковка запрещена», Кроули направился к подъезду. Оказавшись внутри, он почувствовал, как волоски на коже встали дыбом.

Кроули с невозмутимым видом кивнул консьержу, с трудом удерживаясь от того, чтобы попробовать воздух на вкус. Даже в человеческом облике он собирал информацию об окружающем мире по-змеиному, и привлекать лишнее внимание не хотелось.

Лифт полз наверх целую вечность. Интуиция не подвела Кроули: дверь его квартиры была приоткрыта.

Кроули осторожно приблизился. Чужого присутствия он не ощутил, но в воздухе остался след: запах болота и серы. Хастур.

Неслышно ступая, Кроули зашёл в квартиру. И зло зашипел: на кухне и в гостиной царил разгром. На полу валялись разбитые чашки и тарелки, на экране телевизора красовалась выразительная вмятина, стул-трон лежал на боку в окружении клочков бумаги. Оставалось радоваться, что Хастур не добрался до самого ценного: растений, виниловых пластинок, большой книги по астрономии и наброска с Моной Лизой. Кроули недавно перевесил его в комнату, где слушал пластинки, и это спасло подарок Леонардо от уничтожения.

Кожаный диван Хастур истыкал ножом. Мелочно и глупо. Видимо, Князь Ада решил нарушить Договор и напомнить Кроули о том, что Ад рядом. Интересно, он действовал сам или с подачи Вельзевул? 

— Пос-с-смотрим, — Кроули щелчком пальцев вернул дивану первоначальный вид и разлёгся на нём головой вниз, чтобы лучше думалось.

Хастур не осмелился напасть на него или Азирафаэля. Или, неважно по какой причине, не стал причинять им физический вред. Требовался «симметричный ответ», так как вариант «найти Хастура и вытрясти из него душу» не годился.

Кроули вспомнил грязь и вонь Ада, занудные совещания и оргии, где в ходу были плётки, кляпы и ножи. Демоны однозначно нуждались в хорошей вечеринке. С выпивкой, закуской и охрененным плейлистом. 

Точно! Кроули организует вечеринку, от которой Ад вздрогнет. Конечно, ему понадобится помощь. Он не сможет изображать ди-джея, повара и бармена одновременно. Почему бы не привлечь к благому (ха-ха!) делу Эриков — демонов, чьё сознание представляло собой рой. Они чем-то походили на боргов из «Звёздного пути». У них имелся должок перед Кроули, а ещё они отличались любопытством, и Кроули не сомневался: они ему не откажут.

Он так увлёкся планами музыкальной мести, что сам чуть не забыл про ужин в «Савое».

***

На следующий день Кроули сообщил Азирафаэлю, что у него тоже появился личный проект, и унёсся прочь ранним утром, даже не выпив кофе.

Азирафаэль озадаченно взглянул на захлопнувшуюся дверь и вернулся к круассанам. Кроули не обязан был перед ним отчитываться. Кроме того, он никогда не утаивал от Азирафаэля что-то по-настоящему важное. И позже он обязательно поделится своими задумками. Когда придёт время.

Азирафаэль доел круассан и поднялся наверх. Оглядел спальню критическим взглядом. Пожалуй, не стоит клеить на стены обои в клетку. Светло-серые с тиснёными линиями понравятся Кроули больше.

…Квартира в Мэйфейре сияла чистотой. А в кухне можно было проводить операции на сердце и прочих органах. Кроули распаковал только что купленный миксер, достал из шкафчика муку, мерные стаканы и пару мисок.

Холодильник, впервые за долгое время забитый до отказа, казалось, довольно урчал.

Кроули торжествующе ухмыльнулся.

Пентаграмму он заранее нарисовал в коридоре и сейчас взмахом руки создал портал из адского огня. В круг вывалилось шесть Эриков. Они бешено вращали глазами и дрожали, как листья на ветру.

Кроули погасил огонь и рявкнул:

— Хватит трястись! У меня от вас в глазах рябит.

Эрики честно попытались выполнить приказ. Получилось плохо.

— Мы не нарушали Договор, — проблеял один из них. — Это всё Хастур!

— А вы откуда знаете? — поинтересовался Кроули.

— Хастур хвастался, — сказал другой Эрик. — Раз уж не может вас убить, так хоть по мелочи навредит. Это его слова.

— Шестёрка всегда остаётся шестёркой, даже если она — Князь Ада, — поморщился Кроули. — Как Вельзевул отреагировала на сей цирк с конями?

Эрики поёжились.

— Гнев лорда Вельзевул страшен, — наконец прошептал третий Эрик. — Хастура заперли в круге убийц и предателей. 

Кроули вздохнул.

— Ясно. Однако я вас не сплетничать вызывал. Пошли на кухню, народ.

— Зачем? — удивились Эрики.

— Буду учить вас готовить. Пятьдесят процентов успешной вечеринки — это музыка. Остальные пятьдесят — алкоголь и еда. Тут одними покупными чипсами не обойтись.

— Что такое вечеринка? — спросил Эрик. Кажется, четвёртый. А может, шестой.

— Объясню, пока вы чистите картошку, — ответил Кроули. — За мной! Не отставать!

***

Показав Эрикам, как счищать кожуру с помощью овощечистки, Кроули поставил на плиту кастрюльку с молоком. В инструкции говорилось, что молоко для дрожжевого теста должно быть тёплым.

— Итак, вечеринка. Это когда танцуют и веселятся. И пьют молочные коктейли и безалкогольный мохито. Ну, если это вечеринка для подростков. Взрослые пьют виски, вино и коньяк. К тому же без спиртного Дагон и компания не смогут расслабиться. Потом я вас научу разливать напитки. Вопросы есть?

Один из Эриков поднял руку.

— Спрашивай.

— Что мы будем готовить?

Кроули улыбнулся.

— Отличный вопрос. В меню чесночные гренки, сырные палочки, картошка фри и, куда же без классики, фиш-энд-чипс с соусом тартар и гороховым пюре. На случай, если кому-то захочется сладкого, я испеку плюшки с корицей.

Эрики облизнулись.

— А попробовать готовое нам можно?

— Естественно, — заверил их Кроули. — Должны же вы запомнить правильный вкус!

Эрики испустили синхронный радостный вздох. Если честно, им можно было фильмы ужасов озвучивать.

Кроули снял кастрюльку с огня. Вылил молоко в миску. Насыпал туда сахара и сухих дрожжей.

Плюшки он включил в меню из-за Азирафаэля. Приводить ангела на вечеринку в Аду было бы слишком рискованно. Но мечтать о медленном танце под «Старомодного возлюбленного» Квинов Кроули никто не запрещал.

***

Эрики оказались способными учениками. Кроули выдал им гренки, сырные палочки и картошку фри — чтобы они угостили остальных Эриков — и разрешил появляться на кухне в любое время дня и ночи, так как они горели желанием практиковаться. Вечеринка, назначенная на пятницу, должна пройти идеально.

Выпроводив гостей за дверь (пентаграмма сыграла свою роль), Кроули направился в комнату с пластинками и компакт-дисками. Тащить в Ад бесценный винил он не собирался, а уж редкие синглы-сорокапятки — тем более. Поэтому следующие полтора часа он сосредоточенно творил копии. 

Диджейский пульт Кроули купил ещё в девяностые. Так что диск-жокей с коротким псевдонимом Эй-Джей был готов зажечь. Во всех смыслах. Адский огонь в качестве спецэффекта смотрелся стильно.

Кроули вздрогнул, когда зазвонил телефон, но тут же расслабился: на определителе высветился номер книжного магазина.

— Ангел?

— Мой дорогой, ты не занят?

— Для тебя я всегда свободен.

— Я бы не отказался от прогулки в парке. Погода прекрасная, да и утки, наверное, по нам соскучились.

— Встречаемся в магазине через полчаса. Принесу плюшки. Они экспериментальные. Я имею в виду, я их сам приготовил. Без чудес.

Даже через телефон ощущалось, что Азирафаэль засветился от удовольствия.

— Я жду, мой дорогой. 

Кроули собрал плюшки в пакет, налил в чёрный термос горячий чай и поехал в магазин.

В парк они отправились пешком, и всю дорогу Азирафаэль с нетерпением поглядывал на пакет.

На их лавочку, как и всегда, никто не посмел присесть. Небольшое демоническое чудо об этом позаботилось.

Кроули развалился на лавочке, Азирафаэль чинно сел рядом. Кроули с улыбкой передал ему термос и пакет. Он не уставал смотреть, как ангел ест. Каким-то непостижимым образом Азирафаэль превращал потребление пищи в настоящее искусство.

Доев последнюю плюшку, ангел запил её остатками чая и, неожиданно придвинувшись к Кроули, коснулся губами его щеки.

— Спасибо. Было очень вкусно. 

Кроули почувствовал, как по лицу расползается предательский румянец.

— У-утки! — воскликнул он. — Они очень, очень голодные.

— Как скажешь, — улыбнулся Азирафаэль.

Засранец.

***

Пятница подкралась незаметно. По идее, Кроули следовало нервничать. Но он был странно спокоен.

Эрики научились готовить вполне приличные фиш-энд-чипс. Гордон Рамзи бы одобрил.

Фредди ответил, что ни за что не пропустит веселье. Накануне Кроули взломал ангельскую сеть (пароль «добро123», они что, серьёзно?) и отправил ему приглашение. «Бахи будут?», — спросил Фредди. «Конечно, — ответил Кроули, — и Моцарт тоже. Сальери пока сомневается».

Эрики украсили зал гирляндами из черепов и костей. В одном углу расположился бар с небольшой кухней, а в углу напротив — платформа с диджейским пультом. На потолке Кроули наколдовал звёздное небо: с тёмно-синей поверхности свисали мерцающие серебристые шары. На стену за пультом он повесил огромный экран, на котором показывали клипы восьмидесятых и девяностых. Волосы Кроули зачесал наверх и закрепил импровизированный ирокез лаком. Также он переоделся в драные джинсы и футболку с надписью «Фрэнки сказал расслабься». Неизменными остались тёмные очки и ботинки из змеиной кожи.

Эрики вырядились в белые простыни. Они фосфоресцировали в темноте. 

— Уже семь часов, а никого нет, — пожаловался один из Эриков. — Вдруг вообще никто не придёт?

— А мы так старались! — подхватил второй Эрик.

— Никто не приходит на вечеринку вовремя. Опоздание на час или два — это норма, — успокоил их Кроули. — Вот что: сделайте-ка мне «Текилу Санрайз».

Первый гость вошёл в зал, когда Дэйв Гэан пел про «Свободную любовь». Демон с улиткой на голове кивнул Кроули и плюхнулся на стул у бара.

— Виски. Неразбавленный, — потребовал он.

Вторыми, к удивлению Кроули, заявились Бахи. Следом в зале появился мрачный Сальери.

— Где Моцарт? — спросил у него Бах. Тот, который Иоганн Себастьян.

— Красоту наводит, — скривился Сальери. — Нельзя же прийти на вечеринку ненакрашенным!

Зал постепенно наполнялся. Кроули, воспользовавшись тем, что гости оккупировали бар, поставил свой ремикс на песню Вельвет Андерграунд «Я — зеркало». Можно сказать, трек имел успех — два демона начали танцевать.

А затем настал черёд готической «Она на вечеринках» Баухаус и «Мэриан» Сестёр милосердия. Название группы Кроули всегда веселило, ибо «сестра» в ней была только одна — басистка Патриция Моррисон. 

Фредди прибыл эффектно, в облаке из дыма и блёсток и в образе из клипа «Богемская рапсодия». И первым делом он направился не к бару, а к Кроули. Они крепко обнялись.

— Давно не виделись, да? — прошептал Фредди. — На Небесах время течёт иначе. Я понятия не имею, сколько лет прошло.

— Очень много. — Горло Кроули сдавило спазмом. Он откашлялся и попытался улыбнуться, дерзко и бесшабашно. — Рад, что ты заглянул. Пожелания будут?

— Поставь что-нибудь бодрое, — сказал Фредди. — Моя душа просит танцев.

Кроули подумал, что песня «Расслабься» группы с поэтичным названием «Фрэнки едет в Голливуд» подойдёт как нельзя лучше. Она была заводной, и её в своё время запретили на радио из-за провокационного текста.

***

Азирафаэль пил какао и гадал, куда подевался Кроули. Записка «Устраиваю месть века, вернусь утром» дело не проясняла. К тому же он больше не ощущал присутствия Кроули на Земле. Это напрягало. Вряд ли демон решил прогуляться до Альфы Центавра. Вдруг он попал в беду?

Азирафаэль вскочил с кресла, едва не расплескав какао, и метнулся к книжной полке, где стояли книги пророчеств и трёхтомник с инструкциями по вызову эфирных и оккультных существ.

Сзади что-то грохнуло. Азирафаэль обернулся и замер. Гавриил отряхнул с пиджака несуществующие пылинки, открыл было рот, но Азирафаэль его перебил:

— Что ты здесь делаешь? Это нарушение Договора. Вы обещали оставить нас в покое.

Гавриил оскалился.

— Я бы ни за что не явился сюда, но в Аду происходит что-то странное. И устроил это безобразие твой любезный дружок.

— Кроули? — обрадовался Азирафаэль. Обрадовался потому, что это значило: Кроули цел, невредим и в своём репертуаре демона-трикстера.

— Он, — подтвердил Гавриил. — Ты неуязвим для адского огня. Поэтому ты спустишься со мной в Ад и поможешь выяснить, в чём дело. От вибраций Небеса трясутся.

Азирафаэль возражать не стал. Ему тоже было интересно узнать, какую проделку устроил Кроули.

***

— И весь переполох из-за вечера танцев? — вырвалось у Азирафаэля.

Гавриил не ответил. Он с неодобрением смотрел на танцующих в обнимку Моцарта и Сальери. Оба были изрядно пьяны и в ритм не попадали совершенно. Бахи что-то оживлённо обсуждали с Брамсом и пили пиво.

А Кроули… Кроули сидел за пультом вместе с Фредди Меркьюри. Оба хихикали и были явно довольны собой и друг другом. Азирафаэль нахмурился. Если Кроули терпеть не мог Оскара Уайльда (и все заверения, что они с ангелом просто друзья, не изменили его мнения), то Азирафаэль безумно, нелепо, ужасно ревновал его к Фредди.

Он оглядел зал. У стены стояла Вельзевул и наблюдала за танцующими с непонятным выражением лица.

Азирафаэль ткнул Гавриила локтем в бок. 

Раньше он на такое никогда бы не осмелился, но архангел больше не был его начальником.

— Советую пригласить даму на танец. 

— Что? — Гавриил проследил за его взглядом и застыл, как громом поражённый.

— Дама не будет против, — добавил Азирафаэль и решительно зашагал к Кроули.

— Ангел! Ты пришёл!

— Почему ты мне не сказал, что устроил вечер танцев? — с мягким упрёком произнёс Азирафаэль.

— Прости. Ад не место для ангелов, — виновато объяснил Кроули.

Азирафаэль упёр руки в бока.

— Моё место рядом с тобой.

Кроули просиял, словно ждал от него именно этих слов.

— Я припас для тебя плюшек. И хорошего вина. — Он спустился с платформы и встал близко-близко к Азирафаэлю. — Но сначала… — И он обратился к Фредди: — Подменишь меня на полчасика? Хочу потанцевать со своим ангелом.

Азирафаэль собственнически сжал пальцы Кроули. Плевать, что он умеет танцевать только гавот. Он использует неожиданный подарок судьбы и сделает всё, чтобы у Кроули никогда не возникло желание танцевать с кем-то другим.

— Конечно, я тебя подменю, — сказал Фредди. — И я даже знаю, какую песню поставить.

Гавриил и Вельзевул кружились, пытаясь изобразить вальс. К Моцарту и Сальери присоединился Брамс, и их танец превратился в хоровод. Азирафаэль повернулся к Кроули. Когда тот успел снять очки? Змеиные глаза переполняла нежность. 

Кроули обнял его за талию.

— Правил нет. Просто не наступай мне на ноги, ладно?

Азирафаэль кивнул и положил руки ему на плечи. Над залом поплыла восхитительная мелодия. «Старомодный возлюбленный». Естественно, Фредди не удержался и поставил песню своей группы.

Они двигались медленно и плавно, прижавшись щекой к щеке.

Азирафаэль чувствовал счастье и любовь.

Кроули стоило устраивать вечера танцев почаще.

Этот вечер определённо удался.

**Author's Note:**

> бета — Xenya-m


End file.
